


Castle In The Air

by TheSkittyWriter



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkittyWriter/pseuds/TheSkittyWriter
Summary: Obito has a dream.





	Castle In The Air

The streets of Konoha were bustling. Obito stared impassively as the crowd roared-  
as the Kyuubi roared-  
as everything fell apart-  
A yellow flash flickered. "Nice try, Obito." A proud grin. "If you keep improving like this, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful shinobi." Obito grinned back. "Yeah! I'm gonna be Hokage, and everyone's gonna know who I am!" He pumped his fist.  
It hovered there for an infinite second.  
Obito lashed out, nearly catching his sensei. "It doesn't matter who you are. But why attack the Leaf?"  
Failure again, but an empty victory: Minato would never again challenge his plans, never again walk by his side in the vibrant streets of the village hidden in the leaves-  
"What're you doing? Ichiraku's is this way, 'ttebane!" Kushina smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the ramen shop. He smiled back. Her smile turned red as a massive claw came crushing down-  
all his fault, all on his command, leaving no trace of the woman who'd been the closest thing to a mother that he'd had-  
The streets of Konoha were bustling. A half-masked figure sat hunched by a memorial stone, pathetic shell giving pathetic excuses. Obito stared. Impassive. 

_What kind of world turned heroes into half-faded shadows?_

Kakashi and Rin were in trouble. Obito ran, and ran, and ran, with the kind of stamina that could only come from an entirely inhuman makeup, or an entirely-too-human emotion. The streets cycled. He was getting nowhere. They're in trouble, they're in trouble, they're in trouble-  
The bustling streets swallowed him whole. In the darkness in front of him, two figures started coming into focus. Kakashi- Rin-  
Kakashi's hand protruded from Rin's back. He pulled it out with a sickening sound. Kakashi fell to the ground, faded away, became nothing more than a mask-  
And Rin stood there, hole in her chest, hole above her heart, as Obito's beat wildly in his chest. She turned to him, face twisted in an expression of anger she'd never worn in life. "Obito, you're LATE!"

The Uchiha woke up, keening, grief so strong that it escaped his throat and filled the cave. The plan- the _plan_ \- emotions choked his thoughts, but, as the minutes passed and they began to settle, he forced them into nonexistence. His emotions had to die for the plan. Everything would be better that way. Once he destroyed this hellish reality and replaced it with his own, and everyone would be alive again. It took him far too long, but he kept repeating this mantra, this truth. For the plan. For Rin. For Minato-sensei, for Kushina, for Kakashi. For the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

And finally, his emotions died down (died once again). 

Obito scowled. How he'd fallen asleep, he couldn't remember; it wasn't as if he needed it with the Hashirama cells implanted in his right side. Well, it didn't matter. It wouldn't happen again. Not until it was time for his infinite dream to encompass the entire Shinobi world.


End file.
